Curse of the Black Knight
by unknown-soldier3391
Summary: not very good at summarys... just read!
1. Default Chapter

A young girl of about 18 years sat in the hold of a ship. She had long, dark brown hair that fell down past her shoulders and striking grey eyes. She was wearing brown leather pants, and a white cotton shirt, as well as two golden earrings in her right ear. She didn't look very happy, especially seeing as her hands were bound behind her back and she had shackles clamped around her booted feet. The girl cursed under her breath, glaring at the deck of the ship…

Above decks, a young man of about 20 stood at the helm of the ship, dubbed the Black Knight. He had somewhat long brown hair, pulled back with a piece of leather, piercing blue eyes and tanned skin from being out in the sun so much. He wore black pants and boots, as well as a white shirt with full sleeves that came together at the wrist, and a black vest over that. In his hair was a black bandana, fringed with red. He looked as if he knew what he was doing; he should, seeing as he was captain of this ship.

He looked down at the crew, then up at the call of "Land ho!" There it was, Port Royal. He had a little bit of business to take care of there, some of it having to do with the captive below decks. He stomped his foot for attention, and the crew readily gave it to him.

"Boys, I'll be needin' to be goin' ashore, you all just sit tight and wait fer me to get back, all right?" The crew cheered, off time was happy time for them. The captain waved for two of the crew members to come forward, and he whispered something to them. They nodded, and then headed down to the hold of the ship.

The girl was humming a crude tune that she had picked up from the sailors, but quickly fell silent when she heard the heavy footsteps on the ladder. Her grey eyes glared at the two, who came forward, laughing and joking with each other. One fiddled with a ring of keys he had picked out, the other just stood back and watched. The sailor finally picked out a key, and then undid her shackles. The moment her legs were free, she kicked out at the sailor, whacking him in the face. He cried out and fell back, and the other roughly jerked the girl to her feet.

"None of that, now, miss," he said gruffly. Her eyes flared, and she kicked out at his shin. He grimaced as the aim hit its mark, but still hung on, jerking her above decks.

The girl froze as she was pushed onto the deck, partly out of suspicion and partly because the light blinded her from being below for so long. The sailor roughly shoved her forward, mumbling under his breath. She tripped slightly, falling to the deck with a grunt, wishing her hands were untied. She grimaced at the other sailor's laughter, and got up, glaring at the one who had shoved her down.

Another man walked up, official looking. He looked only a few years older than she, but she bet she could still beat the bloody crap out of him. He clapped his hands. "Now, now, gentlemen. Is this anyway to treat a lady? I think not." The crew chuckled at his words and looked on. He looked as if he was about to say something, and then noticed the crew was watching. "What's this, a show? Get on with ye!" He turned to the girl as the crew dispersed, grumbling and laughing. "Now, do ye have any idea what ship your on?"

The girl glared at the man, her head held high defiantly. "A bloody one," she muttered.

The man threw back his head and laughed. "A bloody one? Very close. Very close indeed. This is the Black Knight. Heard of it?" He cocked his head towards her.

She jerked back, eyes wide. "The Black Knight? But that means your- your-"

"A pirate? Yes, indeed I am. David Sparrow, at your service." He swept her a mocking bow. "Now may I ask of your name, miss?"

The girl tensed, eyes hard. "I wouldn't tell you my name in a million years," she snapped. She quickly snatched at a dagger that had been lying behind her and slit her bonds. Before anybody could do anything, she ran to the edge of the ship and jumped into the water.


	2. Chapter 2

The water was cold, icy cold. The girl surfaced and spluttered, then shielded her face as David jumped in after her. She quickly took a deep breath, then dove, swimming beneath the ship to the other side, towards Port Royal. She kicked off her boots as she swam, they were getting waterlogged and slowing her down. She wasn't sure where David was at the moment, nor did she care to find out.

David had cursed at the girl's movements, then quickly shed his coat and removed his pistols. He jumped over the side of the ship, aiming for the girl, but she was out of the way by the time he hit the water. He came up, rubbing his arms, as the water was cold. He was used to it, he had gone swimming a lot, but not without mentally preparing himself. David spotted the girl as she dove beneath the ship, and then followed, strong arms pumping powerfully. He swam quickly, catching up with her. He reached out to grab her foot when she suddenly kicked out, whamming him in the face. He swore, inhaling water, then spluttering at the water. He quickly swam to the surface, coughing his lungs up. He glared, and then looked around for the girl. There she was.

He coughed one more time, and then took off after her. The Black Knight was a ways from the actual land of Port Royal, but she seemed a good swimmer and was fast approaching it. Well, he doubted she went swimming very often, and it looked as if…

She was getting tired. The girl began taking deeper breaths and her movements were getting labored. She glanced back and spotted David, then continued on with a new tenacity. Her brown hair swirled about her, sometimes getting in the way. She closed her eyes, feeling an ache starting to come on in her side, but still she continued on. She mustn't let this pirate catch her, it was only a little ways to Port Royal, and then she could call the Royal Navy.

"Almost there," David muttered. He continued on, wondering when the girl would just give up. They were still a ways from Port Royal, but some boat might pick her up. Then he would be in a bit of trouble. But judging from the way she kept going he had a feeling she wouldn't stop until she touched land. Closer, closer… almost there…

"WHAT THE BLOODY…?" He jerked back as something swept past him, rubbing his leg. He swore as he saw it was only a dolphin, and now the girl was ahead again. He cursed, smacking the water with his palm, then set off again.

She hesitated at the pirate's yell, but had already seen the dolphin and had guessed that was the cause of his outcry. She glanced back, and smirked as she saw him slap the water. She hesitated as she felt the same thing rub her foot, then smiled. She could get a ride. The dolphin surfaced, and she grabbed its fin, seeing that it was headed towards the dock. What a relief, she didn't have to swim anymore. She held on as it started going faster…


	3. Chapter 3

"Bloody woman…" he muttered, seeing her take hold of the dolphin and start off again. He grimly kept on, keeping her in his sight. She finally made it to the dock, and climbed up onto it, after that, he couldn't see her. He swam up to the beach, trying to ignore the stares of the common folk, and then started walking towards the dock she had come up onto. His boots were getting uncomfortable, and squished noisily with every step he took. Yet to remove them would remove his dignity, whatever dignity he had left.

He smirked and his blue eyes gleamed as he spotted the girl. He started walking slower, to space out the squish squish sounds his boots made. His hands came down onto her shoulders. "'Ello, love."

She had hauled herself up onto the dock, after giving the dolphin an affectionate squeeze, and then collapsed. The dock wasn't very busy that day, and there were hardly any people to gawk at her, besides, she was a familiar face around these parts. She sat up after a few moments, getting her breath back. She gazed out over the ocean, and saw the small black spot that was probably the Black Knight. No one would be able to spot it at this distance, she hardly could, and she knew it was there.

She drew her knees up, looking at the harbor. The sun was setting; she always liked to see the sunrise. That David Sparrow was probably long gone by now, given up. But a small part of her disagreed that he would ever give up, he was, after all, a pirate.

She faintly heard squishing noises, but that was probably from the town boys going for a swim. They came closer, but she continued to ignore them. A pair of hands descended on her shoulders, and her heart skipped a beat. "'Ello, Love." She looked up into the smirking face of David Sparrow.

"PIRATE!!" David's hand quickly descended onto her mouth, stifling any further sounds. But it was too late, the Royal Navy guards had already taken notice of David and her. They started to amble over, at a maddeningly slow pace. She bit the hand of Sparrow, putting a lot of effort into her bite…

"Augh!" David drew back his hand, cursing. He looked up at the people around them, who by now were staring. He smiled. "Temperamental sister…" he said, then clamped a hand onto her arm, and pulled her up. "Come on, now." She resisted mightily, pulling back. She was strong for her size, it surprised David a bit, but he was still stronger than she.

"Come _on_," he said through gritted teeth. His other hand descended to pull her, but she suddenly twisted and got away. "Dammit!" he growled.

She stayed long enough to hear him swear, but then she was off like a rabbit. She darted through the crowds, mumbling, "S'cuse me," a million times. Behind her she head Sparrow yell, "Thief! She stole from me!" Would the Navy guards really be that thick? They had been before.

She darted through the town, aware of the friendly hellos from shopkeepers and venders. She'd lived here her whole life, and it showed by the way she ran, knowing exactly where she was going. She darted into an alley, and then began to slow down, looking at the doors that lined the alleyway. Where was it… Behind her she heard Sparrow coming. Wait- there it was. A door with a horseshoe carved onto it, the blacksmith. She smiled relievedly, then pushed the door open and ran in.

He was really close, he could have caught her by now were it not for his blasted boots, but there was no way on earth that he would remove them. He spotted her ducking into an alley and dashed after her. He reached out to grab her-

And tripped.

He sprawled onto the dusty ground, coughing at the dirt and swearing with the same breath. He glared, and then looked up just in time to spot her run into the doorway. He got up, and then looked over the door she had run into. A horseshoe… perhaps a blacksmith? He would soon find out.

He drew his sword, and then slipped into the door, sword held up guardedly. There was a hallway he had to walk down; at the end there was a door that had a grid on it of some sort. He slowly pushed it open, and leapt in, sword held up. There was the girl, all alone…


End file.
